


I'm Not Finished ('Cause You're Not By My Side)

by stylesbandshirts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a teeny tiny bit of angst, if it can even be classified as that, there is a plan and zayn is missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesbandshirts/pseuds/stylesbandshirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't kiss Harry on New Year's Eve. The next morning they wake up next to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Finished ('Cause You're Not By My Side)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii.
> 
> So. This is my first work and I'm hella nervous posting it. I got this idea last night while outside watching fireworks and I tried to write and post it asap because it's a New Year's fic so it's short and maybe not edited very well.
> 
> Title is from Arctic Monkeys' "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High", because I love Arctic Monkeys too much.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Louis panics. He can't find Harry, he can't find Zayn, their room is full of their friends, and it's ten minutes to midnight.

Louis looks around for Zayn because that's who he made The Plan with. Zayn is essential to the execution of The Plan. Without him, The Plan is doomed. And with it, Louis.

How hard is it to find someone in a two-room flat anyway? Louis moves to the kitchen and doesn't spot Zayn there either. That only leaves Zayn going outside for a smoke or, god forbid, Zayn being in his bedroom. Louis doesn't see him on the balcony and doesn't think it's worth the emotional scarring to disrupt Zayn in whatever he's doing in his bedroom.

Louis sees on the microwave clock that there's only 6 minutes left to midnight, and he hears Harry's laugh from the living room, so he'll have to do this alone. He can. Pfff, The Plan was essentially that Zayn would lead Harry to Louis. Now Louis will just have to lead himself to Harry. As easy as pie.

(The knots in his stomach and the lump in his throat don't agree.)

He straightens his shirt, brushes imaginary specks of dirt from the dark blue fabric, and then he's ready to go. Some people have started counting down from 60, and when he enters the living room, Harry is standing near the balcony, illuminated by a spotlight above his head.

35, 34, 33, 32, 31...

Louis heads towards him, sees his searching eyes and starts to wave just when Harry finds what he seeks. Louis's heart drops to his stomach and he watches in horror as Harry makes his way over to the other side of the room. He wants to yell Harry's name but it wouldn't reach his ears with the way people are yelling the countdown.

19, 18, 17, 16...

What if he interpreted all Harry's "signs" the wrong way? What if Harry was just being flirty and friendly like he is with everyone? What if Harry's actually headed over to his boyfriend that he forgot to tell Louis about? A voice that sounds like Zayn's tells him to stop doubting himself and just go for it. Louis shakes his head to rid him of nasty thoughts and jumps over two people lying on the floor. He goes for it.

3, 2, 1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" It rings in Louis's ears and his heart drops even further, he didn't even know that was possible.

Harry is kissing someone else, and Louis doesn't even know the guy's name. He stands frozen for a second, before getting the hell away to his room, where he can be alone and nobody is kissing anyone else.

~~~~~~~~~~

The duvet that covers Louis is way too warm and way too heavy. He pushes and kicks it from the bed. It falls with a loud thud. Louis's duvet doesn't thud when it falls. It produces more of a... well, he doesn't know. It doesn't really matter, because Harry's grumpy face is staring at him and oh. Oh. He let Harry sleep in his bed.

"That was the worst way to wake up. Budge over, Lou." Harry says. His face looks like a disgruntled giraffe, so it doesn't do much to persuade Louis.

"No." Louis sits up and crosses his arms, suddenly awake.

"Thank- What?"

"I said no." Louis repeats.

"What? Why?" 

"Because- because." 

"That's not a reason, Lou. You're being ridiculous." Harry stands up and starts getting into bed. Pushing Harry is Louis's first reaction. Very mature, very classy. Harry falls over on Louis's bed and snuggles in deeper, knees ending up in Louis's lap.

"Don't you have an own bed?" Louis says snidely.

"I just don't get why you want me out of your bed?" Harry's confused face is very cute, and Louis is very irritated.

"Well, I don't get why you go around kissing other people, but I'm not complaining about that, am I?" Louis realizes he said that and slaps himself on the forehead, not believing he let that slip out. God, this is embarrassing. He falls face first into a pillow and lets the ice cold, silent seconds pass.

And then Harry's laughing, and he's brushing his thumb over the sweet spot near Louis's ear, and Louis shivers and is so, so confused.

"If you wanted to kiss me you you could've asked, y'know." And Harry's kissing his neck and his shoulder and it's all very overwhelming because what? What did he say? And _what_ is he doing?

"What." He eloquently tells the pillow.

"Louis. Look at me." Harry says. Louis looks turns his head to the left, to where Harry lies on the bed, and looks. "I've liked you for ages, you dumbass. God, you're ridiculous."

"I- what?"

And then Harry kisses him and his stomach clenches in a very good way and his heart is speeding up in an even better way and it's just really, really good.

Louis opens his mouth to say something but Harry shuts him up before he even gets the chance, slipping his tongue in Louis's mouth and curling the hand that isn't on Louis's cheek around Louis's hips and kisses him, and it's perfect, it's fireworks even better than those from last night, it's every-fucking-thing Louis had dreamt about.

He starts to catch up, tangles his hand in Harry's hair and Harry moans and- wow.

"Wow." Harry says.

"Yeah. Wow." Louis answers. "By the way, I like you too."

"By the way, I thought that guy last night was you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this and want more, leave a comment please!!!
> 
> tumblr= [ stylesbandshirts ](http://stylesbandshirts.tumblr.com)


End file.
